


my hopeless dream

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Written while watching 2x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: For a moment he thinks that, maybe, he could take it all back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching 2x02. Meaning, I hit pause the second Raphael appeared and started typing. I have no idea hat happens next.

Seeing Raphael hurts in the best way possible.

Simon barely feels his back collide with the door.

Those eyes draw him in again and he feels the pull – towards him, to be with him, to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness so Raphael’s eyes would stop being so cold and indifferent. He wants to collide with Raphael and break, he wants to set himself on fire – because burning can’t hurt more than it hurts now. It never felt like this with Camille.

For a second he imagines he could take everything back – but he keeps his mouth shut.


End file.
